


a night off and a dress

by murdershewrote



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershewrote/pseuds/murdershewrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, she thought, that was fun. Back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night off and a dress

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Title from Kiera Cass, "Cinderella never asked for a prince. She asked for a night off and a dress."

Well, she thought, that was fun. Back to reality. 

She had been aware of the time (she wasn't an idiot and it wouldn't do to have her gown transformed back into servant's clothes during the ball), but she wanted to make every second count. So she waited for the first chime to sing out, aware as she did it that she would have a very long walk home. Of course, she hadn't taken being barefoot into her calculations (as her crystal slippers had disintegrated rather than changed back into her regular shoes) but still: worth it. 

And so the woman called Cinderella tied her hair back, hiked her skirt up, and walked barefoot down the road through the forest and the fields to the house that had once belonged to her father. 

By the time she made it home the ball had been pushed to the back of her mind and she was busy making a list of chores that she had missed. Too bad Fairy Godmother couldn't have taken care of those as well, but she musn't complain.

After all, she got a pretty dress, a night off, and even a dance with a handsome man. Pretty good for a girl who spent the previous night sleeping in the hearth drawing warmth from the embers. 

Cinderella tucked her magical night away in her memories for safekeeping and got back to work. 

Years later, on her wedding night, she will remember the ball and laugh. She thinks she will be much happier as a blacksmith's wife than she ever would have been as a courtly lady.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr.](http://murdersshewrote.tumblr.com)


End file.
